Universe Pegasus W105RHF
Universe Pegasus W105RHF (Japanese:宇宙ペガサスW105RHF)(a.k.a Universe Pegasis W105RHF) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the beyblade 2 wiki and my fanfiction story Nemesis Evolved. It was one of the first two beys created, the other bey created is Force L-Drago LW105RLF. It is part of the fanon Horoscope Series along with the beys Hurricane Leone 140RFB and some other beys. It is owned by the No.1 Blader, Gingka Hagane. It does not have a evolution yet and is the very first beyblade in the Pegasus Timeline. Face Bolt: Pegasus F The Face Bolt Pegasus (Pegasus F meaning Pegasus Fanon) represents Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in Space. In Greek Myth Pegasus, was a completely white, winged, very divine horse that was turned into a constellation by the Greek god, Zeus. The design of the Pegasus F face bolt features Pegasus' face with that appears to have a lighting kind of zig zag wings and a fire pattern around it's wings. The outline is Black and the face bolt is white. Energy Ring: Pegasus F *'Weight:' 2.62 grams Pegasus F is a translucent dark blue and darkish red in colour, with a in bump then out on each ends. Pegasus F has a smooth and circle design on the sides then bump in n' out design at the ends and in the energy ring design there are 3 spikes a the 3 corners, and on the ring there is a wing design on it which represents Pegasus' wings, overall the design make's the energy ring a good stamina and attack ring. It is not at all similar to the real beys in the anime or toys in the metal saga. Attack: 4 - 'Defense: 0 - 'Stamina: 4 Fusion Wheel: Universe *'Weight': 36 grams The Fusion Wheel Universe is basically Galaxy and Cosmic's Metal Frame together. The design is very spikey and pretty much doesn't have any smooth area's. It is a really good attack wheel for starters, and it outclasses wheels like Storm,Dark,Lighting, Sol, Ray, Hades and Gravity but Universe is outclassed by some normal fusion wheels and 4D wheels like Death, Diablo, Blitz, Wing, Omega and Spiral somehow. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: W105 *'Weight': 1.2 grams Wing 105 (W105) is a variant of 105 with "wings" resembling fins, at its sides; replacing 105's handle-bar protrusions. The wings were meant to push air upwards similar to DF145, in order to provide additional Stamina to the Bey. However, the effect is barely noticeable and performs just like an average 105. It also weighs, (very slightly) more than 105, providing slightly better defense. 105 can be used for Attack-Types if the Spin Tracks, 100, 90, or 85 are not available. Although other Spin Tracks like CH120, S130, and even D125 are generally considered better for use in disregard to W105. W105 is pretty much the only bey who uses that track exept Torch Gemios has W105, the bey was called Torch Gemios W105CS,another variant of 105 is DF105 and LW105. Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Rubber Hole Flat (RHF) *'Weight:' 12 grams RHF has a very similar pattern and movement speed to that of F and HF, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the rubber and hole in the middle of the tip. And it has much more better grip to the stadium then F and HF. And has 1% of defense. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 4 Beast Pegasus a white, winged, and divine horse Special Moves *Pegasus Wing Clash: Gingka's first special move is Pegasus Wing Clash(ペガシスウィング激突,Pegashisuu~ingu gekitotsu) Gingka first used this attack on Episode 1 (fanon anime) It is a major boost into the air then boosting down at extreme speeds while spinning sideways with a blue glow causing beys to lose lots of their spin or possibly K.O out of the stadium. *Pegasus Winged Star Booster Crash: Gingka's Second finishing move is Pegasus Winged Star Booster Crash. Gingka used this attack on Episode 3 versus Ryuga. It is basically Pegasus Star Booster Attack but more stronger and goes up high then the powerful energy will rush down making the opponents bey lose some of their balance which can make their bey floor scrape then lose it's spin. Trivia This was Gingka's first bey in the fanon anime Gallery Poll Which bey do you like? Force L-Drago LW105LRF Universe Pegasus W105RHF Read more